


a like-minded pair

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like this: sometimes they don’t know if they’re in love, or if they’re just out for each other’s throats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a like-minded pair

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for SASO 2016, bonus round 1: memory. the prompt was: ["Remember when Oikawa had to grab kageyama by the chin and kiss him to get his point across?"](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3945137#cmt3945137)
> 
> Lyrics at the bottom are from DECO*27's "Streaming Heart".

It’s like this: sometimes they don’t know if they’re in love, or if they’re just out for each other’s throats.

Sometimes, Tooru thinks, he feels a warmth, from under his skin burrowing its way to settle amongst the curvatures of his ribs; it lays there content, happy. It doesn’t want to be disturbed.

But, then, there are days when bridges burn, and spite is thrown all into the air: Tooru is its trebuchet, and he wants all these feelings _out_.

_(Tooru wants none of them.)_

The universe has a set a loop around them, and its gravitation feels endless, Tooru’s falters are endless, _Tobio’s_ eyes are endless.

Their mistakes towards each other, too, are endless, yet they keep making them anyway.

 

*

 

It’s like this: one day Tobio and him sit side by side, and Tooru tries to make something out of this.

_(Out of them.)_

“Truth or dare,” he breathes, shutting his eyes thinking of curtains drawing closed and windows unlatched to open. 

_(It’s a cycle; they’re a cycle.)_

Tobio stops and starts; it’s too much of a mirror of themselves, and Tooru starts laughing. He’s not sure if he’s doing it because it’s actually funny or if he just wants to fill the bubbles of silence in between.

“Truth.” The younger boy finally settles on this, straightforward as an arrow as ever.

Tooru grins. “Why are you always fighting with vending machines?”

There’s a long-suffering sigh before a sheepish mumble of, “Because of milk flavours. I always press the wrong one.”

“Then, don’t press the wrong one. Press the right one instead, Tobio-chan.”

Tobio squints at him, muttering, “You won’t get it until you see it happening, Oikawa-san.” His eyes snap down to Tooru’s mouth. “Your turn.”

He doesn’t intentionally mean to lick his lips. It just happens. “Truth. My eyes are up here, by the way.”

The boy’s face doesn’t change at his provocation. He’s sincerely almost disappointed by it; it seems that Tobio has learned of pokerfaces as well. “What am I to you, Oikawa-san?”

That takes the wind out of things, just a bit. It makes his smile sit a little more wobbly. “A brat, always. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you think we’re both better off lonely?”

“I don’t know,” Tobio hesitates, “I hope not. I do like Oikawa-san quite a bit, after all.” The boy’s lips lift at the tail-end of his words. “Even when you try to make me hate you.”

_(It’d be great if Tooru actually succeeded, truly.)_

Tooru’s shoulders sag, he looks up to the skies, mentally counting the clouds while wondering aloud: “Honestly? I want to get rid of this love, but—“

He comes up short. Shrugs. “Sometimes, we’re happy too. “

Things become quiet; Tooru wants to hide and lie, but, where will that take them?

Where can they even go?

“Dare.”

Tooru blinks out of his musings, eyes widening at the determination set everywhere on Tobio’s face. They’re not even on the court, it’s just _them_. “What?”

The other boy's gaze doesn’t waver, like he’s finally found a goal and he’s going to get it. “Pick dare.”

He’s taken aback, but relents anyway, sucking in a breath as he softly repeats, “Dare?”

“I dare you to kiss me.”

Tooru narrows his eyes, hissing, “What are you trying to do here? What are you trying to _prove_?”

“I’m trying,” he begins, and Tooru’s heart drops, “to make you prove yourself to you.” Tobio leans closer, and their breathing smothers everything in between. “So, kiss me, and you’ll find out, Oikawa-san.”

_(Which one is more of a losing game: running ahead of Tobio or running away from him?)_

“ _Fine!”_ Tooru spits it out like poison, like it could finally separate _Kageyama Tobio_ from one _Oikawa Tooru_ , and—

And when he grabs Tobio’s chin and kisses him, he wants to cry.

Because it still proves nothing.

 

for a like-minded pair who are no good alone,   
being together is what grants happiness   
but coming to hate the connection which was made   
saying “you’re better off alone”   
these feelings which just can’t be settled   
What conclusion will they arrive at, I wonder?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and concrits are always welcomed!


End file.
